


Original Sin

by orphan_account



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Underage, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the first time Hannibal and Nigel made love.<br/>In rp'ing style, Nigel/Hannibal.<br/>Unedited, unbeta'ed, mistakes are our own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Original Sin

Hannibal set the small, farmhouse table with their usual mismatching plates. He made sure that the tin utensils were all in their proper place in neat, parallel rows. By the smells filling their one room apartment, he could tell that the cassoulet was nearly ready. Still, he couldn't resist taking a peek at his pride and joy.

He lifted the ceramic lid and took a deep inhale, smiling a broad smile at the hint of fresh thyme that he had nicked from the landlord's garden. With a long wooden spoon, he gave the thick stew of beans and meat a stir. It wasn't real cassoulet, he knew. He hadn't managed to scrape together enough money for the duck fat. He would be able to tell, but hoped that Nigel wouldn't. He smiled a moment, thinking of his brother scarfing down his weakest of cooking attempts like it was the best thing he'd ever eaten. Better even than the food at the castle when their parents were ...

No. He wasn't going to think about that today. Today he was going to be happy. Today he was going to spoil dear brother with a special treat. It was their birthday after all. The first they'd had with a real roof over their head in years.

He unwrapped a thin roll of newspaper and pulled a few red tulips from inside. With a quick crunch of his knife, he trimmed their stems into neat diagonals. He gave a quick nod of his head at knowing the proper cut for them to survive longest in a vase. He grabbed a thick glass from the shelf above the sink and filled it with water before placing the flowers inside. Frowning now as they flopped lazily to the sides of the glass, cursing himself for not picking some greenery to fill in the gaps. But it would do. They were still beautiful in a simple, clean way.

After placing the flowers in the center of the table, he took a quick glance at the clock. It was about time for Nigel to come home. But of course Nigel was never on time. If Hannibal was lucky, he'd hear his brother's loud footsteps in about half an hour. Plenty of time to wash up and finish the last minute preparations. 

After a lukewarm bath in the fat copper tub, he stood at a mirror and studied his reflection. He was just starting to see his father's face in his own. The sharp crimson eyes, the wide jawline. Everyone had always said that he and Nigel looked so much alike, but when he looked at his brother he didn't see it at all. Nigel was always the prettier one. With his mother's sparkling eyes and pink lips. No wonder he was such a good grifter. Who would suspect this angelic boy of robbing them blind. 

He ran a wide comb through his dark bangs, sweeping them across his forehead. He breathed a melancholy sigh. So this is what it looks like. Thank god we're both still alive.

After glancing at the clock again, he began rushing to finish dressing. Brown wool trousers and a white button down shirt. Like the waiters he had seen when making deliveries. It made him feel like something of a chef, even though he knew they were not. Far enough from his world to be close enough to the truth.

He took a small almond cake from the oven and placed it by a window to cool. Taking a step back, he took it all in. The table, the flowers, the cake. It was nothing luxurious of course, but he was satisifed. It felt special to him. 

He layed down on their narrow bed and opened his favorite book. He had read it a hundred times already, but one more wouldn't hurt. It was his birthday after all. He deserved a little happy escape.

__

With his bright and shining, light hazel eyes and the curve of his pretty rosy lips, swindling out of businessman and likes of rich men was a piece of cake for Nigel. He didn't even have to use his handgun that he inherited from his old man and he used his assets to his advantage. With a hefty sum of cash and valuables robbed, he headed to his home on his old, but still running moped, where Hannibal was waiting for him. It was their birthday and his twin had promised special dinner, although he didn't know what kind of food it will be. All they were able to have were eggs, tomatoes from Hannibal's small garden, baguette and black coffee. If they had some more money to spare, maybe some pieces of bacon and ham. 

A soft smirk adorning his pretty face, Nigel snakes through the traffic, wanting to get to his house early. The dirty blonde, mixed with strands of light blonde locks blowing away from the wind under the black, scratched and worn-out helmet. He parks and locks the moped with his worn-out helmet, then takes his implausible sum of cash. Roughly about 3000 franc ($500), as if god he didn't believe we're generous upon him, a pearl necklace, few gold rings and an extravagant broach he stole from a middle-aged, oblivious and stout woman. In his low-rise skinny jeans that flaunt his thin and long legs and a slightly loose, ripped t-shirt that exposed his collarbone and slim shoulder, he hurriedly skips the stairs to the front door, stomping his feet in his old black boots. 

He rakes his slightly sweaty hair with his fingers before entering the house. Once he opens the door and storms in, the smell of something he hadn't smelled before in a long time. Smell of home. Of the castle, which doesn't exist in his mind. He immediately feels the pang of hunger hit his stomach. "Fuck, Hannibal, this fucking smells so good." The meaty smell hangs in the air and fuck, he hasn't eaten real chunks of meat in god knows when. He had forgotten. With a beaming smile, he hops onto where Hannibal is reading the book. "Didn't you read that so many fucking times already?" He kisses Hannibal's lips and spreads out his 'fruit of labor' for the day. "What do you think? What can we do with these, dear brother?"

__

Hannibal smiled behind his book as he heard Nigel's stomping at the door. As he pretended to keep reading, he stole a glance of his brother taking a great sniff. He chuckled quietly as Nigel went on to praise him in his own hopelessly coarse way. He dropped the book at his side with a smile and quickly sat up, crossing his legs to make room on the bed. Biting his lip as he waited for Nigel to join him.

He shrugged away Nigel's teasing about the book. Thinking already about his brother's usual greeting. He closed his eyes a moment before Nigel's lips pressed electric against his. Lingering with his eyes closed as long as he possibly could. His tongue stealing a taste of the residue of his brother's kiss.

When he opened his eyes, he saw glittering stones and lustrous pearls. A pile of money bigger than he'd ever seen. He looked up with a smile, shaking his head. "You really are something, little brother. Where did you get all this?" Wide eyed, he ran his hands across the treasure spread on the bed. He picked up the pearls and rolled them in his hand, feeling a tiny bit of grit as they rubbed together. "Christ, Nigel! These are real! ... All of this is real!" He took a deep breath before slipping one of the rings onto his finger.

Admiring it at arm's length before feigning a flirt with the back of his hand. A near giggle in his voice now. "Does it suit me? ... No wait!" He snatched the pearls off the bed and draped them around Nigel's bare neck. Sitting back now, he smiled with pressed lips. His shoulders twitching with a stiffled laugh. "Oh, now that does suit you. Yes. It really brings out the green in your eyes." 

__

With a proud and mischievous smile, Nigel beams up at his brother. "Oh, inside a boutique shop. The owner, the pudgy lady in her fifties, were more than fucking generous enough to provide me with all those goodies. Plus, a few customers, of course." He winks and runs his hands against the pearls. To be honest, he didn't know if those were faux pearls or genuine ones. His hand sneakily snatched them right off of the counter, just behind the register, where he figured the most expensive stuff would be displayed. 

Wide-eyed, Nigel looks up at his brother with a glint in his eyes. "How the fuck do you know these are indeed real? Well, I just figured those would be expensive, they were in the back of the store with a lock. As if I can't pick it open... Ha." He lopsidedly smirks as he rolls the beads unconsciously on his palm, with the other hand running the surface of the shiny pearls. He laughs as he looks down at his neck, pearls adorning against his pale and slender neck. "What now, brother. Are you gonna make me to dress up for the special birthday dinner now?" He starts to pull over his ragged t-shirt over his head, his bare chest and slim stomach making its way out to contact the warm air in their one-room.

__

Hannibal's eyes widened as he watched his brother's shirt slide up over his head, revealing his pale chest. The pearls falling into a smooth curve across his bare collarbones. He quickly shifted his gaze as Nigel tugged the shirt free. A faint blush still on his cheeks from his brother's tease.

He gave a small smirk, mirroring what he had learned from watching Nigel. "Yes. I'm going to make you dress up. I'm going to make you wear that horrid red lipstick that all the women you scam wear." He pursed his lips and noisily smacked at the air. Leaning forward, he gently stroked Nigel's face in a feigned touch of adoration. "Oh, what a handsome young man. What a sweet, angelic face." He dropped his hand down onto his crossed legs, laughing now. "You really know how to draw them in, little brother. The women practically throw their jewelry at you." His eyes widened as he pawed through the riches once more. "Oh yes. We should definitely treat ourselves today." He looked eagerly at Nigel who always had the best ideas. "What did you have in mind?"

__

Nigel grins at Hannibal's suggestion. "So you want to dress me up like a fucking whore, basically. With trashy red colored lipsticks, make ups, skimpy black minidress and heels?" He leans into Hannibal's touch, but his face has taken more drastic turn as it becomes more impassive. "Fuck, I don't want to be this lithe, slim and pale boy who has a fucking sweet and angelic face. I wanna grown up as a broad, tall, muscular and threatening guy who can hold on his own." He sighs and frustratingly runs his finger on his hair, scratching it a little.

With his hands still fumbling through the strands of pearls on the mattress, he mutters with a soft smile implanted on his face. "You should rip the dress open and fuck me. For your birthday. I would do that just for you. And promise me you'll buy me a real man's clothes. I wanna replace my fucking old junk moped and upgrade it into a real motorcycle." Nigel's hand travels upward from Hannibal's knee to upper thigh, softly stroking the length of the leg.

__

Hannibal froze at the touch of Nigel's hand on his thigh. Absorbing his brother's mumbled words. He lowered his eyes as he felt his face blush hot. Nigel always liked to tease, but this ... this was different. Confusing in how it made Hannibal feel. His body tingling like it did when Nigel kissed him. But more so. 

He lifted his eyes slowly. Seeing Nigel's smooth, pale chest. His angular face. His clever, hazel eyes. His rosebud lips. Imagining them soft against him. But that wasn't 'fucking'. Hannibal knew enough to know that much. He's seen the landlord bring whores to the apartment downstairs. Heard their noisy banging and moaning. He wasn't a complete fool. They weren't just kissing. 

"I know that's your favorite word, Nigel. But I think you're using it just a little too much. You're a boy not a girl. I couldn't ..." Hannibal felt his muscles clench at the thought of saying the next words. "... I couldn't 'fuck' you if I wanted to." His eyes closed with a self-deprecating groan. "I mean, ... you know what I mean." He twisted the ring on his finger. Watching as it spun round. "It doesn't work that way." 

__

Nigel cocks his head and shakes his head. "No, dear brother, I don't know what the fuck it means and do you think I really give a shit if I'm a girl or a boy? I know I'm a fucking boy and I'll grow up to be just like you. Broad shouldered and tall, strong and lean." His hand now travels up to Hannibal's hips, playfully tugging at the waistband of his brother's wool pants. He crawls towards Hannibal and straddles him up, lowering himself to bury his head against his brother's neck. "Perhaps then I should be the one to 'fuck' you then?" He begins to unbutton his twin's shirt, as he licks his lower lips. Knowing that his perfect lips drove his brother crazy, he continues to purse and pout his strongest asset and finally kissing Hannibal softly on the corner of his lips.

Pinning his brother down by the chest, he slowly starts to rock his hips, grinding his erection against the fabrics of their pants. "Really? I know I don't have to dress up as a fucking whore to get you hard." He cups Hannibal's head with both of his hands, his lascivious and lusty gaze fixating on Hannibal's maroon eyes. Then, his hand run softly against the jawline, all the way down to Hannibal's navel button. "Mmmm, I would love to see your soft skin covered with your own cum."

__

Hannibal kept his head low as he listened. Looking at Nigel with wide, upturned eyes. His pounding heart and heavy breath making him feel light-headed. Almost as if he were falling. At the feel of his brother's hand moving up his thigh, he let out a sharp breath. He watched as Nigel's long fingers traveled higher and pulled at his waistband. Feeling his already half-hard cock stiffen more. His eyes locked on Nigel's hungry face as he let himself drift down onto his back beneath him. Arms useless at his sides. 

He whimpered through pressed lips as Nigel leaned forward, the weight melting into his trembling, young chest. His body responding on its own. Hips tilting into his brother's groin. Muscles tightening at the feel of Nigel's unimaginably hard cock. His head fell back as his brother nuzzled into his neck. Words he had only uttered in fantasy escaped his parted lips. "Ohhh, Nigel ..." Nigel's words rolled through him like a lightning strike. His every nerve charged with desperate want. He nodded softly. Panting so hard he could no longer speak. 

He lifted his head as Nigel began to unbutton his shirt. Spellbound as he watched the look on his brother's face. He had never seen it before. Except in his dreams. His tongue swept across his parted lips, mirroring dear brother, beckoning him for a kiss. Eyes slipping closed as he felt Nigel lean closer. The feel of those perfect lips against his. Like a shock to his heart, waking him from an endless, restless sleep. Finding his body coming to life. 

He trailed his hands up Nigel's thighs and rested them on his grinding hips. His mouth fell open at the sight and feel of it. The lust on dear brother's face. Muscles rippling in his young body. The bliss of the friction against his aching cock. He shook his head at Nigel's words. Panting and trying to speak, as he gazed at dear brother. His ashen hair falling over his hungry, hazel eyes. His lips moist and parted in their shared pleasure. "No ... I want you just as you are. ... " Now lifting his chin to receive Nigel's hands around his head. Returning his ardent gaze. His fingers pressed into his brother's hips as he heard his next words. Beginning to press Nigel down against his own rocking hips. Letting him feel his desire. Moving as his body already knew it should. He pressed his cheek against Nigel's. Kissing his ear softly before whispering breathy words. "Please fuck me, Nigel. Make me yours."

__

Nigel quickly undoes Hannibal's wool pants' pulling them swiftly off with his brother's underwear. Watching Hannibal's already hard cock spring free, his own jeans come off as quickly as, if not faster than Hannibal's clothes. "Yes, I fucking thought so, I don't have to play that part with you. Pretend being androgynous, fucking whore. Play all fucking broken, trashed and abused." He strokes himself on his slit and head, circling around and pinching the gradually swelling and sensitive head, another slightly squeezing the base of the cock. As precum oozes out of the slit, he spreads around Hannibal's tight hole, after parting his brother's legs on his thigh. Using his legs as leverage, he slowly pushes the rod inside of Hannibal's tight hole. "Ahhhh, fuck." Nigel's head immediately falls backward in almost an ecstasy, as he feels a completely new sensation on his cock, being clenched inside his brother's virgin hole. 

His bright hazel eyes take in the view of his cock slowly disappear inside of his brother's tight pink hole for the first time. The foreskin stretching, his cock more veinous and thicker than he had anticipated. With his hands on Hannibal's hipbone, wrapping around the pubic muscles, he relishes the feeling of his cock being enveloped by his brother's hole. Then his lusty gaze falls down to Hannibal's cock, heavily hanging off against the twin's thigh. But now, he wants to taste Hannibal's damp skin. His sweat, lips and scent. He leans forward to rock his hips slowly, nuzzling against Hannibal's neck. With his hand grabbing and tugging on the older Lecter's hair, he fervently kisses the other twin with parted mouth, the tip of the nose brushing against Hannibal's. "You feel so good against my skin, dear brother. Fuck..." He takes a sharp intake of breath and begins to arch his back.

__

Hannibal leaned up on his elbows and watched breathless as Nigel removed his clothes. Closing his eyes for a moment as he felt his hard cock spring free and thump against his groin. He panted as he saw his brother quickly stripping out of his jeans. The sight of Nigel's long, thick cock making his breaths faintly squeek. With wide eyes, he watched as Nigel expertly worked his erection, feeling it as if it were his own. Warm liquid now trailing down his shaft. At the feel of his brother's knee pushing against his thigh, his eyes shot up to Nigel's face. He trembled to his very core. Wanting, but afraid. Trusting, but unsure. Is this what he had asked for? His eyes slipped closed as soon as he felt the wet tip of Nigel's cock rubbing against his entrance. His hips lifted as he drifted onto his back. Yes, Nigel. Yes. Penetrate me. His eyes squeezed closed tightly as Nigel pushed into him. He whimpered as he felt his delicate rim stretch around his brother's girth. Burning as if the thin slip of skin would tear into ragged bits. His fingers clutched at the bed as he steeled himself for more. Nigel's head pressed hard against the tight muscles inside him. He gritted his teeth as he found his body pushing into it. Trusting Nigel. Wanting to please him. Wanting to know what it felt like. He gasped as the slick head slipped past. His eyes widening with each inch Nigel's cock drove deeper. How deep can it go? How deep can it go? Panting. Bewildered and feeling incredible fullness. Closeness. Oneness with dear brother. His muscles clenched hard around Nigel's long shaft. Feeling every inch. Every vein. Everything that made it his. Holding him still. Wanting to stay there forever. Afraid of the pain if he should move again.

He opened his eyes again as he felt Nigel lowering on top of him. Pressing his aching, wet cock hard into his groin. The look on his brother's face pure ecstasy. His hips began to tilt as Nigel nuzzled his neck. Rocking slowly into his brother's gentle thrusts. Beginning to feel their bodies moving together, his muscles began to unclench. Fear slipping away. He moaned as Nigel pulled his head back with a possessive hand. Their lips met in a true, sensual kiss for the first time. Hannibal pressing years of desperate want into his brother's perfect lips. Tilting his head, hungrily groping with his mouth. His arms reached up to hold Nigel across his back. Wanting all of him. Every inch. Pressed against him. Breathing in the same skin. At hearing Nigel's words, his eyes fluttered. He brushed his nose softly against Nigel's and nodded yes. 

He felt Nigel's cock push deeper inside him with the arch of his back. A feeling inside him begged for more. Wanting to feel the friction. The rub of Nigel's cock against his nerve-alive walls. Panting and pleading. "Yes, Nigel." His hole clenched hard as he tried to speak. "Oh, god." His hips tilted up to take Nigel deeper. His hands found Nigel's hips. He began rocking and pushing. Grinding a bit as he lifted. Stroking a spot inside him he hadn't known was there. "Oh, god, Nigel. Oh ... Just like that. Oh, god ... " His head fell back, lolling against the bed. "Please ..."

__

Moving his hand on Hannibal's hair down to his brother's jaw now, Nigel continues to kiss his brother in a way they had never done before. Their tongues somersaulting inside each other's mouths. Not in a battle for who controls the kiss, but it's a tug of war, slowly moving back and forth between his and the other twin's mouths. His hand mindlessly runs up and down the length of Hannibal's more thicker neck, feeling the small thump of beating heart under the veins. The other hand traveling down to Hannibal's chest, playing around with the nipple; circling around it to get it aroused, then once it perks up, he playfully pinches and twists around with his fingernails. Curious of Hannibal's reaction, he parts from the kiss and looks up. 

As Hannibal arches his back, he lifts his brother up by sliding his thigh under the back of his brother's thighs, almost digging inside the crevice of the asscheeks. "Fuck... Hannibal..." He parts Hannibal's legs apart and grips tightly onto the hipbone, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of his brother's sides. As he pulls out to thrust into his brother yet again, he feels Hannibal's tight hole clench around his sensitive slit and throbbing shaft. "Fuck... Yes, Hannibal, fucking Christ..." Through the falling dirty blonde hair curtain his view, he carelessly brushes back his hair and resumes lifting his brother's ass up, wanting to hear more of the sound his older twin was making. His hand sliding from the hipbone so to Hannibal's taut stomach, down to chest... He almost folds his brother in half, guiding the legs to wrap around his waist. A continuous moaning and grunting escaping from his parted, panting mouth.

__

Hannibal gasped as Nigel lifted him with his thighs. Feeling his brother slide easier, deeper inside him. His shoulders pressed down hard as he rocked up against his brother. His lean torso undulating like a wave. He tightened his grip on Nigel's hips and pulled with each thrust, taking himself as much as being taken. Panting loudly. Spurred on by his brother's passionate words. The pleasure on Nigel's face multiplied his own a thousand times. He wanted to see more of it. Wanted to feel all of him. To be one with him. The love of his young life. Since as long as he could remember. He reveled in every second of it as if he might never get the chance again. In that fleeting window of time - moments so precious he knew he would relive them for the rest of his life - he was not Nigel's big brother, a shy, bookish boy, hopelessly in love with his prettier, handsomer twin. He was Nigel's lover. Everything else fell away.

His threw his head back and thrust his hips forward as Nigel pushed his legs apart. "Yes, Nigel. Ohh ... fuck yes." Drifting in ecstasy as his body continued to move with desperate want. His dark bangs swept across his face as he moaned, his head lolling on the bed. His hands moved from Nigel's hips to press down flat on the bed underneath his lifted ass. Leveraging his body higher with each upward tilt. His muscles squeezed so hard he thought they would pull him inside out. The pressure in his groin building with the unending motion of their bodies together. He panted as he weakly lifted his head to see Nigel's face. The face that visited him nightly in his dreams. The reckess Lecter boy. The one no one could resist. Not even his own brother. The pleasure and hunger on Nigel's face made Hannibal feel like the center of his world. As if he were everything to Nigel. Just as Nigel had always been everything to him. 

His head drifted back as Nigel leaned forward. "Oh, god. Yes." His legs easily wrapped around his brother's lean waist. He crossed his ankles behind Nigel's ass to pull him in deeper with each of thrust. Groaning and grunting. Inching Nigel higher up his body to lay flush against his chest. He wrapped his arms around his brother's back and clung to him as hard as he could. Knowing that this was as close as he could ever get to him. As whole as two separate parts could ever be. He buried his face in Nigel's neck and smothered him with wet, passionate kisses before pressing a hard kiss into his lips. Pushing them open and demanding more with his tongue. Whimpering from his throat as their bodies continued to pump his cock with friction. The pressure in his groin rising with the barrage of sensations. With years of endless fantasies now coming to life. His held fell back as his hips lurched up, clenching his muscles in a painfully tight squeeze around Nigel's cock. "Oh... oh god, Nigel" His eyes closed tight. The pressure had nowhere to go. Frozen in that moment, he felt as if he was hanging by a thread waiting to drop. Watching the thread begin to thin. Suddenly feeling gravity take him. "Fuck!" His hips rocked hard into Nigel as warm cum pulsed from his cock, oozing in between the muscles of their bodies. Nigel's cock inside him making him feel the contractions as he never had before. His hole pulsed around it. Compounding any pleasure he had ever known from his own hand. "Oh god, Nigel. Oh, god." He moaned as the waves continued to roll over him, driving him to tilt and squeeze. He held Nigel as tight as he could. Wanting him to feel it. Wanting his help in riding it through.

__

In complete ecstasy, a dream coming true moment for Nigel, he always dreamed of fucking into his brother like this. Countless dreams of seeing his brother in this way, wantonly panting, reacting against how his body moved. The action speaks louder than words, as Hannibal seemed to know how to move and what to do with his more muscular body. His arms gave away as he trembled, and his brother's hands were there to lift the twin's ass upward. He feels Hannibal's hole clench around his cock so hard that he almost feels like his genitals will get pulled out. Sporadic grunts and moans continue to escape his throat as he watches Hannibal's face with his concentrated and fierce eyes. 

Instinctively arching his back and jutting out his hips forward as his brother wraps his strong legs around his waist, Nigel's thrust becomes much deep and shallow. The flesh grinding and rubbing together and the slapping sound more lewd and loud. His head falling onto Hannibal's neck, he snakes his arms under his brother's shoulder to almost clamp his hands around it, digging his fingernails into the flesh. Panting heavily and sweating profusely as their body brings heated friction on his body, he closes his eyes shut and desperately kisses Hannibal back, his lips fluttering and craving more taste of him. He lets his brother's tongue in, entwining and swirling his tongue around to feel every tastebud and assaulting his own senses. His chest tightens around the twin, and feels the shockingly huge wave of blood rushing through his groin and his cock begins to pulsate and throb like crazy. 

As moist and wet puffs of air comes out of his parted lips, he feels Hannibal cum hard against their flushed skin, warm, sticky, the smell of sex enveloping his sweaty body. He feels his brother riding out the orgasm and he holds his twin tighter. Sliding one of his hand between their bodies, he scoops so,e of Hannibal's cum and licks it to taste. "Fuck.... You fucking taste so fucking good." He licks his lips, coating them with the glistening cum. He laps a bit more and holds the fingers in front of Hannibal to taste.  
Not too long after, he shudders against his brother and with a short burst of moans he cums deep inside his brother. His lips planted on Hannibal's cheek, he parts his lips to place series of wet kisses as his cock continues to squirt more cum. His lithe body collapses onto his brother, heavily panting and thoroughly debauched. "Fuck, H-Hannibal.... Fuck..." He wraps his arms around his twin's head, still feeling the cock twitch and his body shuddering against his brother's.

_

Hannibal threw his head back at the touch of Nigel's hand between their wet, sticky bodies. Feeling his brother's fingers brush against his naked cock for the first time. Reveling in Nigel's pleasure as he tasted the glossy, white cream. In having given him what he had wished for - his brother's soft skin covered in his own cum. He lapped at Nigel's fingers as he watched the bliss on his face. Knowing that Nigel had wanted him all along. Had fantasized about this. Had hungered for this. With the same passion. His arms and legs wrapped tighter around Nigel's body, pulling him close. Now feeling the urgency of his thrusts. Wanting to hold him while he came. His muscles clenched as Nigel began to move in quick, purposeful thursts. "Oh, god, Nigel." He shuddered along with him. "Oh, god ..." Moaning and moving to take Nigel deep with each burst of cum inside him. Feeling his brother's love and affection in the warm, wet kisses on his cheek. Holding him. Guiding him. As his Nigel had done for him just moments before. 

As Nigel's weight began sinking into him. Hannibal softly kissed his head. His face. His lips. Still holding him tight. Legs wrapped around him. Feeling his warm breath as sweet satisfaction. Whimpering as his hole clenched around Nigel's shrinking cock. Wanting to stay forever in that moment. He began to cry. Cool tears melting from the corners of his open eyes. He slid his hand up Nigel's back and began stroking his hair. Crying more as he tried to find words. He rubbed his cheek against Nigel's and closed his eyes. Whispering as he did in each of his fantasies. Knowing that Nigel would finally hear. "I love you, Nigel."


End file.
